


Braiding Blues

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s she gonna be like when she’s fourteen?!" - Will Horton about Arianna Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding Blues

Ever since she was two, Arianna Grace had demanded that Will do her hair in braids. She didn’t care if it was one big braid at the back of her head or pigtail braids hanging down by her ears; she just wanted her hair braided like her Grandma Sami used to wear when she was a teenager. (Will was a little nervous that Arianna was looking up to his mother, but if it was just for hair styles then he wasn’t sure he had anything to really worry about.)

So Will always smiled and gladly braided his daughter’s hair, the long, smooth black hair she’d inherited from Gabi twisting and sliding together into the perfect braid.   
As she got older, Will naturally assumed that she’d stop wanting to wear her hair in braids or that she’d at least want him to stop doing it for her. But nearly every morning, year after year, Arianna Grace walked into Will and Sonny’s bedroom, sat herself down on their bed, and allowed Will to braid her hair.

That is, until she turned fourteen.

The morning after her birthday, Will was slipping his watch onto his wrist and waiting for his daughter’s daily entrance into his room. Except she didn’t come. Confused and a little worried, Will peeked his around the door into her bedroom.

"Ari? Little lady, you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. Just getting ready for school." She was sitting at her dresser brushing her hair. 

"Oh. Well, did you want me you to do your hair?" Will asked, smiling softly at her.

She stopped brushing, her hand midway in the air to her hair, and she gave him a scathing look. “I’m fourteen now, Daddy. I don’t need you to do my hair anymore.”

Will blinked and smirked a little. He wondered when this would happen. “Okay. Just let me know if you need help.”

"I’m not a baby. I think I can braid my own hair," Ari said by way of an answer.

"Alright. I can take a hint," Will said and turned around to walk into the kitchen where Sonny was making coffee.

"Problem?" Sonny asked. 

"Apparently, now that she’s fourteen she doesn’t need me to braid her hair for her anymore." Will could barely contain a smile. Sonny raised his eyebrows at Will and tried to bite back his own smile.

As they were about to sit down to eat their breakfasts, Arianna came out of her room. It took all of Will and Sonny’s willpower not to laugh. Her hair was done in what they knew were supposed to be braids but what were instead a few pieces of hair overlapped over each other while the rest stuck out haphazardly.

"All ready?" Will asked, stifling a laugh. 

"Yep. See I told you I could do my braids by myself," Ari said proudly, her shoulders back and her head held high.

"Mmhmm," Sonny humored her. "Have you looked in the mirror, Sweetpea?"

"No. I don’t need to. I know they’re perfect. Just like when Daddy does them."

"Why don’t you look in the mirror, sweetie," Will said gently.

She huffed indignantly but went to look in the mirror near the door. “Oh,” she said. Her shoulders hunched and she seemed to deflate a little.

Will chuckled. “It’s okay, honey. Braids are hard to master. It took me five times on Allie’s hair to learn how to do them properly.” She came back over to the table and dropped her chin into her hand. “How about after breakfast, I fix them for you and later I’ll teach you how to do a braid?”

She nodded and poured milk into her cereal.


End file.
